1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bearing structure in which a shaft is rotatably supported by a semi-floating metal bearing provided in a bearing hole and to a turbocharger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional turbocharger has a bearing housing that rotatably holds a shaft. A turbine wheel is provided on one end of the shaft. A compressor wheel is provided on the other end of the shaft. The turbocharger is connected to an engine, and an exhaust gas exhausted from the engine flows into the turbocharger. When the turbine wheel is rotated by the exhaust gas, the compressor wheel is rotated via the shaft by this rotation of the turbine wheel. As described above, the turbocharger compresses air and sends the air to the engine, along with rotation of the compressor wheel.
A bearing hole is formed in the bearing housing. A bearing is provided in the bearing hole. The bearing has an insertion hole through which the shaft is inserted. A bearing surface that receives a radial load is formed on an inner circumferential surface of the bearing. The turbocharger described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a semi-floating metal bearing which is one type of such a bearing. The semi-floating metal bearing has a body portion annularly (tubularly) formed. The body portion is provided with a pin hole. The pin hole penetrates the body portion in a radial direction. Furthermore, a housing forming the bearing hole is provided with a through-hole. The through-hole penetrates the housing to the bearing hole and is opened at a position facing the pin hole. In addition, a regulating member such as a pin is inserted from the through-hole to the pin hole. The regulating member regulates rotation of the semi-floating metal bearing.